HappinessIsLife Life
(I Just Need To Tell You, This Is By The SAME Author of the Original Story Here, I tried my best, you wanted a change, and you got it, thanks, please enjoy the story.) Report #0 So, this is weird because this account was used to be called "I_JustWantToBeHappy", as he was on the same date of my XBOX account (my first one). So, if you can't find his account, its because he is banned. and haven't been seen for 3 years. Get ready for the true story though. Report #1 So, Me, DarbTheBloxxerYT, is just a 2016 robloxian, normal right? But at one point during an incident, I almost had a heart attack. So, I am pretty sure you know Admin Commands, so there's an Admin Command called: : House. You can use it like : House {Username}, it's very similar t: The Forest, it takes a weird game. But the House command was banned one day later due to people disliking the game with said command. So, I had used the house command like i : house all. Then I just was all myself. A Shadow with bright colors are seen in the dark, nothing was bad. until he said "Here We Go, Love, Happiness, and most importantly... Love. :D". Then he just teleported me, but he just jump-scared me, with an image of my character, and HappinessIsLife_Life. Then it just forms with an x holding to my character, while HappinessIsLife_Life, turns into a hooded like figure, with a black mask. I have no idea what is that figure, it probably predicted the future. Report #2 So, I've been coming to my friend's house, they're nowhere to be found, except there is one line, saying "HAPPINESS". I also heard when I went to one of my friend's houses, "ARE YOU READY?". Which is horrifying in person, I overall have 16 friends. I could've blamed HappinessIsLife_Life, and unfriended him, which I did. But he just friended me back, over and over again. Each time I unfriend, the only friend request I get is HappinessIsLife_Life, so I just friended him for once. I keep going to his game, then there was a VIP server. I only noticed i'ts only for Me and HappinessIsLife_Life. its just stupid. He taunted me in the game. So, yes, jump scares over that, but I was paranoid, so all I can think is.. ..that thing, it's looking at me... ..its keep trying to touch me... Report #3 So, this is not a story, this is a journal... I keep banging over my head, thinking of something else, but what's more annoying about this guy is he always puts in songs back-words. When I see his face though in games, each time, his smile goes wider, and wider, and wider. The news, of course, said about Parents's are finding their children have parano.a, and hurting their parents sometimes. Well, I had learned that that guy I found, during Report #1, the person with the mask, the hood, and everything, it could've been HappinessIsLife_Life... Report #4 He is gone, I see that.. he disappeared without a trace.. I can still see him through him, my life is a tragedy... We are all his puppets. He is gone, sure, but he is still with me now. Please don't smile near me.I amhappiery, I am the only one who's happy... Hello HappinessIsLife_Life, welcome to the world of laughter. Report #5 So, this is a journal, right? So, I am going sick, right now, mentally ill, disturbed, a person who is going old, it has been 5 years since the incident, I have been harassed, assaulted, and threatened, by people, and was stalked throughout the years. And I found someone during my walk to high school, he was playing Roblox on his phone. He was crashing a car in a game, and what I saw near my school was shocking, the first thing I saw, was a man, with a costume that looks like HappinessIsLife, in a car, the second thing is the most shocking, It hit a building, so I ran fast, out of my sight. I couldn't concentrate, at the road, I found a broken car.. Report #6 So, I had to stay home, after this, my only, and last friend who never was involved with this incident, he was a good person to me, well, but today, he was different. He was staring at me, drawing pictures of a masked man, with a corrupted face, if he didn't had a mask, that's when I knew it. He stared at me, and he said one last thing, "Happy". I knew it, he paid him, to murder me.. ..Goodbye, nice seeing you..Category:Good Example Category:Example Category:Weird Category:Entities Category:Journal Category:Files Category:Mystery Category:Users Category:Glitches/Exploits